resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Hybrid
Hybrids are the foot soldiers of the Chimeran army. They are a savage enemy, but also keen and tenacious. Hybrids quickly learn the methods of their adversaries. They already display expertise in British Army Tactics. Beyond their adaptive nature, the most obvious attribute of Hybrids is their sheer numbers. Hybrids have overwhelmed humans on every battlefield since the Chimeran invasion first reached Britain. Even though the game does not mention the different kinds of Hybrids subspecies, have you noticed that some Hybrids look slightly different? lets go over the three main types of Hybrids: 1. Standard infantry - these Chimera are the most common Hybrids you will fight against. They have no head gear and little armor protection, their armor protection can be found on their legs and a little bit on their stomachs. They always wield the Bullseye Rifle. They are commonly led by at least one Steelhead. On lower difficulties standard infantry Chimera are easy to defeat as well but seem to fight more aggressively when led by a Steelhead. They make up the bulk of the Chimerian military. 2. Sharpshooter/scout - This type of Chimera is a lot less common than standard infantry, they wear very little to no armor and they wear a visor device on their heads for acting as a scout in a lance of Chimerian soldiers. They also have another role, they act as sharpshooters and are commonly seen in positions that give them a good angle to shoot at you, such as in elevated positions, on top of a building for example. Since they wear even less armor than normal Hybrid soldiers, they are more often easier to take down. They are almost never found alone or operating with small groups of normal Hybrids, they tend to stick to larger Lances/Squads of Chimerian soldiers. The reason for this is because these guys would like to pick you off while your fighting other chimera. They are led by Steelheads. 3. Heavy Infantry/armored Infantry - there bigger, have more armor and are a little bit tougher than standard chimerian troops. They make aggressive rushing attacks more often which suggests that they are related to the Hardfang Chimerian strain, not too often do you see these Chimera taking cover. They are known to guard strategic and important positions. They are far more aggressive and wield the Bullseye. They appear to be just like standard Hybrids in most respects they are granted a lot more armor and are led by Steelheads. They are not usually found at the forefront of battle. You will find these Chimera in Chimerian Held positions or near bases, such as Chimerian Towers. So in all, these heavy troops are generally assigned to guard Chimerian positions, However you may see them during Chimerian attacks and are sometimes called out into the field of battle as reinforcements. Tactics against Hybrids Many weapon are effective against Hybrids, but the Bullseye rifle, the standard rifle for Hybrids, has proven very effective against them in battle. Resistance 2 The Chimeran hybrids will be returning in Resistance 2, revamped, sporting new armor plating along with new versions of the standard Bullseye rifle. Category:Chimera